


Always running into the fire

by ClementineCrane



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Prompt Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineCrane/pseuds/ClementineCrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the kidnapping attempt at the metal clan's city, Korra can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always running into the fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 01: Dark

"Can’t sleep?" Asami asked.

Korra looked up to see Asami standing in the doorway to her motel room, arms crossed in front of her robe’s sash. For the past hour or so, Korra had been staring out the window, on her guard, curled up with Naga. She was so tired, but she couldn’t stand the thought of closing her eyes. Until she had first arrived in Republic city over a year ago now, she had never been afraid of going to sleep. Amon had changed that. The terror of not being able to defend herself. She’d thought she’d gotten past it, until the Red Lotus had attacked her, had almost escaped with her. No one knew what they wanted, what their goal was.

Korra had been awake. The toxin they’d used to knock her out hadn’t calmed her, or put her to sleep, it had just made it so she couldn’t move.

"It’s the attack, isn’t it?"

Asami closed the door behind her and walked over to Korra’s bed to sit next to her.

"We got lucky last time, and we had an entire city’s worth of guards, and metalbending masters, and even then we barely managed to stop them!"

"Korra, we’re trying to find them, and we will stop them, I have faith," Asami assured her, one hand on Korra’s shoulder.

"How can you?" Korra asked, "Asami….I’m so scared."

Korra couldn’t meet her eyes, embarrassed. She’d only ever admitted this once before, to Tenzin, when the Equalist movement was rising fast. Ever since then, even at her darkest moments she’d had a plan, she’d had faith in herself and her abilities as the Avatar. She’d never felt so hopeless, so weak as when she was lying there on that island surrounded by lava, unable to move.

Asami grabbed her by both shoulders, and turned Korra to face her.

"Look at me," Asami told her, and Korra obliged.

Asami and her had only really become close recently, in the aftermath of their breakups with Mako. She was grateful for it. Whenever Korra was upset, either angry or sad, everyone around her seemed to stand back and brace themselves. They saw her as something to fix, not as this person who needed support. Asami was the only one who wasn’t running away, but running towards her.

"You are strong enough, smart enough, and good enough for me, and the rest of the world, and you will get through this, even if it doesn’t feel like it right now," Asami smiled.

Korra could see it in Asami’s eyes, she meant it, she believed every word she was saying.

"Thank you, I wish we’d been like this sooner, so much time wasted on Mako…" Korra chuckled.

"I know, but we’re here now, and we can just agree to never give this up?"

"Yeah."

"….Asami, will you-?"

"I’ll stay."

Asami curled up on the bed with her, leaning against the headboard, they both kept watch, looking out the window, until the sun rose up.


End file.
